


The Evolution of Man

by bioward



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Murder, Bottom Armitage Hux, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Kylo Ren, but only lowkey attempted murder, everyone on the supreme council are dicks, its not quite a dom/sub thing, might get more chapters, way too tired to beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioward/pseuds/bioward
Summary: A Supreme Council meeting takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	The Evolution of Man

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters (hence the title) cause the kylux relationship evolves.

The meeting had been called unexpectedly. There had been no indication that the Supreme Council would be meeting in the upcoming cycles but when the notification popped up on Hux’s datapad he dropped everything. 

His position on the Supreme Council was unstable on its own, he didn’t need to seem tardy or ill-prepared. He was the youngest on the council by far, with the exception of the Supreme Leader himself. Most of the members were relics from the Empire, officers who had served with Brendol who would forever see Hux as nothing more than a weak, scared, useless child who was desperate to prove his worth. 

As infuriating as it was, Hux knew they were right. The other members of the council had years of experience and political knowledge under their belt. All Hux had to show for himself was the humiliation of Starkiller and a pathetic attempt at assassinating the Supreme Leader. He needed to do everything possible to keep Ren’s favor but every attempt to prove himself seemed to backfire or be ignored. 

Ren didn’t just see him as useless, he saw Hux as inconsequential. That he was so incompenent that he could never be a threat to Ren’s position, much less his life. It was almost worse than being seen as weak. 

The council room was tucked away in the upper levels of the Supremacy and was restricted access, open only to the Supreme Leader and whoever sat on the Supreme Council. There was always a little part of Hux that worried he would come up here only to find his access had been withdrawn, signaling his removal from the council. Today was not that day. 

Hux stopped outside the door to the council room and took a deep breath. He hated council meetings. He was prey in everyone’s eyes and the other members had no qualms about picking apart any little thing they were displeased with Hux about. 

The Supreme Leader was another monster all together. There was the constant anxiety of Ren finding something in Hux’s head that he did not like and the consequences for disappointing him. 

He was 40 minutes early. Tardiness would do nothing but further stain his reputation and Hux was determined to at least keep control of that. Until he walked through the doors to find everyone, with the exception of the Supreme Leader, present. Pryde caught Hux’s eye, gaze piercing. 

“How nice of you to finally join us, Armitage. “ 

Hux grit his teeth at the use of his first name. Of course Pryde would ignore his actual title. It was yet another way of humiliating him. 

“You aren’t known for tardiness but your performance has been abysmal recently, so I suppose this behavior would begin as well.” 

Hux was not late. He had never been late to anything in his entire life. The notification said 1300 hours. He was here well before then. Griss looked just as unamused as Pryde, if not even more so. 

“This has been on the calendar for at least a week. Tardiness is an insult to the Supreme Leader’s time.”

A week? Hux checked his calendar religiously and there was no mention of a meeting anywhere on his schedule until this morning. Then it hit him. It wasn’t on his calendar because they didn’t send him the notification. Notifications for council meetings were sent out by Pryde, after they were called by Ren. Pryde had purposely waited until the last minute to notify Hux with the intention of making him late. 

Balling his hands into fists, Hux set his jaw.

“I understand sir. I will take care to correct my behavior for future events.” 

Pryde kept his gaze. 

“For your sake Armitage, I hope you do.” 

For the first time in his life Hux thanked the stars for Ren’s chronic tardiness. The man was late to anything and everything, but he had never been late to meetings with Snoke. Hux knew it was purposeful. A petty but deliberate show of Ren’s disregard for the First Order and how he stood outside of the realm of consequences for his actions. Taking his seat, Hux kept his gaze fixed on the table, glove covered fingers scratching uselessly at his palms. 

When the doors slammed open with no warning, Hux did his best not to jump. Ren barreled through, holding a datapad that he threw on the table with little regard for the table or the datapad. 

“My Knights have found a lead. Holocrons, relics of the Sith. Trudgen and Kuruk have recovered scrolls that suggest there is a series in different places across the galaxy. The location is being pinpointed and we will change course accordingly.” 

The displeasure on some of the faces of the council members was clear to see. Quinn cleared his throat. 

“With all due respect Supreme Leader but is there any other evidence regarding the existence of these…’holocrons’. We are due to rendezvous with the Harbinger in 5 standard cycles. A course change doesn’t seem wise.” 

Ren said nothing, just looked in the direction of Quinn. His mask had been repaired with some strange red substance and had returned him to his menacing, faceless appearance. 

“Does anyone else agree with General Quinn’s brilliant observation?” 

The sarcasm was clear as was Quinn’s sudden nervousness. There was silence before Quinn’s eyes widened, hands shooting up to his neck, gasping for air. 

“Since General Quinn is alone in his opinion, it seems wise to dispose of him so his interests do not interfere with the Order’s goals. 

Engell broke the silence. 

“It is my understanding that General Hux had previously expressed some concerns regarding the allocation of resources to finding such artifacts.” 

Hux’s head shot up, looking at Engell in horror. Her face was expressionless and calm, betraying nothing about her true thoughts. It was a lie, Hux knew it was a lie. Any complaints about that were long in the past, when Snoke was Supreme Leader. Since Ren had taken power Hux had kept his opinions to himself. 

Ren’s head turned in Hux’s direction. Across the table, the pressure on Quinn’s throat was released and he gasped, trying to collect air. Ren’s voice was level. 

“Is that so?” 

Hux swallowed nervously, trying to ignore the panic building in him. 

“Supreme Leader any concerns regarding resource allocation were in the past. Resources should be allocated towards the locations of the Holocrons.” 

Hux prayed no one could tell the tremor in his voice. Ren cocked his head. 

“So you’re not denying that you have said that?” 

Kriff, Hux didn’t expect Ren to zero in on that. Hux’s frustration with the force wasn’t exactly a secret. He had expressed his opinions many times with Ren standing right beside him. As he lost influence Hux had realized it was no longer worth arguing with Ren about whatever space wizardry he was interested in throwing money after. Ren’s increased penchant to violence against Hux had only reinforced that opinion. 

Hux cleared his throat. 

“Supreme Leader any concerns regarding the Force have long been changed under the guidance of Leader Snok-”. 

Ren cut him off. 

“Snoke is dead! He was weak, unable to lead the Order towards the glory we needed. General, I am beginning to question where your loyalties lie.” 

Hux cursed himself. It was trap after trap and he was stumbling into all of them. He was better than this, he should have been better than this. 

Before Hux could attempt to explain Ren hissed. 

“Get up. Come here.” 

Hux’s blood turned to ice. Every part of him was telling him not to, stay where you are, stay where it’s safe but he knew he couldn’t refuse the Supreme Leader without consequences. Hux rose from his seat silently, moving to the head of the table where Ren stood menacingly. 

He could feel the eyes of the other council members on him the whole time. He was going to die here, wasn’t he. In a kriffing conference room because everyone was determined to kick him down as much as possible. Hux kept proper distance from Ren as he approached the head of the table. His nails were scratching at his palms again. 

Ren reached up to release the mechanism on his mask, removing it with a small hiss. Hux couldn’t help but jump when Ren slammed it down on the table next to the datapad. Out of the corner of his eye Hux could see the amusement on Pryde’s face. Turning towards Hux, Ren reached out to him. This was it, he was going to die. Humiliated, known as the laughing stock of high command. Hux squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for what would probably be painful, based on his previous interactions with Ren. 

What Hux did not expect was for Ren to grab his arm and haul Hux towards him. Stumbling to follow Ren’s grip, Hux found himself trapped between the table and Ren. His back was pressed against Ren’s chest, hips against the edge of the table, looking out towards the rest of the Supreme Council who also seemed confused by what was happening. One of Ren’s hands was on Hux’s waist, holding him tightly. Hux couldn’t remember he had been this close to anyone’s body. 

“I am going to use General Hux here as an example of the consequences that come with treachery against the First Order. You would all do well to remember it.” 

Ren’s voice sounded deeper from this up close. Hux could feel Ren’s breath on the back of his neck which caused him to shiver involuntarily. Ren’s hand on his waist tightened in response. 

It felt like time had slowed down. Hux was suddenly painfully aware of how close he was to Ren, how Ren was touching him. Ren’s hand was huge and Hux couldn’t help but wonder if both of Ren’s hands could completely circle his waist. Hux knew he was smaller than average but he didn’t anticipate just how large Ren was in comparison. 

He hadn’t ever stood particularly close to Ren, with the exception of arguments, yet Hux found himself wondering how he hadn’t noticed this before. Where Hux’s own frame was thin and bony, Ren was solid muscle. His torso was firm and warm against Hux’s back, and completely covered Hux. 

Hux felt himself flush as old fantasies began resurfacing. When him and Ren had first met each other Hux had been interested in him. Then Ren revealed himself to be a tempermental, irresponsible, childish nuisance and any attraction Hux held disappeared. Of course those thoughts would float back up right before Hux was going to be executed. It felt like the galaxy was laughing at him.

Hux’s temporary daydream vanished immediately as he felt the hand on his waist leave and grab his jaw instead, a gasp leaving Hux. Ren forced Hux’s jaw up, leaving his throat well exposed. Ren’s hand was squeezing Hux’s cheeks, holding him tight. He was saying something but Hux couldn’t hear anything over the roar of blood in his ears. 

Then he heard it. The tell tale crackle of Ren’s lightsaber, the red glow out of the corner of his eye. Panic surged up in Hux, his hands flying to Ren’s arm, trying to pry him off. Any effort was absolutely useless and Hux began to thrash, pressing back against Ren’s chest in hopes of getting some space to squeeze out. He might as well have been trying to get a brick wall to move, Ren did not budge. 

Hux could feel the heat of the lightsaber against the side of his body as it moved up but it wasn’t until he felt it against his cheek that fear actually kicked in. Hux sobbed, still trying to fight back against Ren, eyes squeezed shut. He could feel the saber move closer and closer to him and Hux tugged on Ren’s arm desperately. 

He knew in the back of his mind that this was it. He couldn’t escape on brute strength alone and armed with the Force, Ren was undefeatable. The saber was right in front of his face when Hux gave up, still holding onto Ren’s arm and breathing rapidly, ready to accept what was going to happen.

Hux did not feel anything. There was still heat, still that crackle, but everything else had stilled. Hux opened his eyes slowly, only to find the saber right in front of him. Shoving backwards, Hux pressed himself as much as he could against Ren, trying to get distance between him and the blade. Ren let go of his jaw, leading Hux to crane his head away. The arm moved to cover Hux’s chest, pinning him to Ren. Why had Ren stopped? Behind him Ren let out a little breath, almost a laugh.

“Well this is unexpected.” 

The saber deactivated and Hux finally felt like he could breathe. Ren set the saber down on the table, far from Hux but Hux could still feel himself shaking. The hand that had been holding the saber traced the line of Hux’s side down to rest on his pelvis. 

“Do you do this every time someone tries to kill you or am I just special?” 

Ren seemed amused, something that Hux didn’t think he’d ever heard. Hux had no idea what Ren was talking about. He couldn’t get his thoughts in order, panic still present. Ren’s lips brushed against the shell of Hux’s ear, making Hux flinch. 

“I’m talking about this.” 

Ren’s hand moved across Hux’s pelvis to cup his crotch and that’s when it hit him. He was hard. He was about to be executed but somehow was still kriffing hard. Shame replaced any trace of panic and Hux could feel his face burning. Hux would admit that his sexual preferences weren’t exactly commonplace but this was pathetic and humiliating. Ren squeezed Hux’s crotch lightly and Hux’s breath hitched, hips shifting. Ren hummed in amusement. 

“That is depraved, Hux.” 

Those words sent a rush of heat through Hux’s body. He almost wished Ren had just decapitated him instead, that would have been better than whatever humiliation Ren was going to subject him to now. Hux squirmed under Ren’s tight grip. 

“I’ve decided to give General Hux a chance to prove his loyalty. There is still use for him.” 

Hux kept his gaze downward, unable to stomach facing the rest of the council members. He could hear scoffs from the others which only made his stomach churn more. Ren was unpredictable and volatile. Hux didn’t want to think about whatever Ren had planned. 

What Hux hadn’t expected was for Ren to shove him down onto the table so he was bent over it with his cheek pressed on the cool surface of the table. Ren’s hand was on the back of Hux’s neck which forced him to stay down. 

“Let’s see if you can cooperate and be grateful for once.” 

Hux knew what was coming but that didn’t mean he was prepared. He whimpered as Ren leaned down over him, bringing his lips to Hux’s ear once again. Hux braced himself for whatever insults he expected to hear from Ren. Instead, Ren’s voice was soft, barely audible. 

“I have limits. If you don’t want to think ‘no’ as loud as you can. If you want this think ‘yes’.” 

Hux was confused. Was Ren being considerate? No, this had to be a cruel trick. Ren hated him, he would never give Hux this kind of power. 

“I’m serious. Say no and it will end. I don’t take joy in forcing pleasure from people. Do you want this?” 

Did he? He was shoved down on a conference table by an unstable, overemotional murderer who apparently had dreams that predicted the future and let him talk to ghosts. This was in front of the entire Supreme Council too. 

But Ren’s was warm against him. Hux liked feeling Ren’s lips near his ears and neck. He was solid and grounding. Hux couldn’t deny his cock was throbbing. Now that Hux knew he wasn’t going to die immediately, Ren’s actions made his imagination run wild. Damn his sex drive for ever finding the Supreme Leader attractive. Ren’s hips being pressed up against Hux’s ass didn’t help the situation either. 

The anxiety of the presence of the Supreme Council swirled around him. They would see. They would watch as Hux debased himself for the Supreme Leader. He’s sure they’d laugh too. This was only proof that he was a weak willed coward. But Ren. Ren’s hands, and chest, and lips, and his fucking cock. Hux wanted it. Hux shivered at the thought of Ren taking him apart in front of an audience. 

Kriff, he needed to stop thinking with his dick instead of his brain. He couldn’t even remember how long it had been since someone had touched him, much less fucked him. He couldn’t sink any lower in the eyes of the Supreme Council anyway. 

“Yes.”

The change was immediately. Any softness Ren was showing disappeared immediately. His hand grabbed Hux’s hair, hauling him up. Hux couldn’t help but cry out in surprise. He immediately braced his arms against the table in an attempt to ease the pain of having his hair pulled. 

“You all knew General Hux before, correct? When he wasn’t a general yet? He’s so much younger than everyone else. Would it be accurate to say the little whore fucked his way to the top?” 

Hux’s face burned with embarrassment. He hadn’t. He had killed but he had never gotten on his knees in hopes of a promotion. Ren had called him a whore. It made heat curl inside him despite how derogatory it was. He wanted to hear it again. 

He could hear chuckles. Tears began to burn at Hux’s eyes. The shame was all consuming. 

“I’m sure he did. Armitage was always useless for everything else.” 

Ren’s hand was on his ass, squeezing him through his jodhpurs. The action made Hux moan and move his hips back without thinking about it. The council was melting into the background as Hux’s attention began to focus on Ren. 

“I’m sure we can find a use for him.” 

Those were words that held a promise. Ren was going to make him useful. Hux didn’t get to choose that anymore. It was yet another part of himself that Hux was handing over to the Supreme Leader. Hux panted under Ren’s punishing grip, arms shaking with exertion. He could feel Ren’s hand snaking around his hip to the front of Hux’s jodhpurs to undo the clasp. Hux whimpered as Ren traced the line of Hux’s hip bone with his fingers. 

Then there were fingers at his mouth. They pressed against Hux’s lips firmly. Hux parted his lips, shutting his eyes as Ren’s fingers filled his mouth. The command was firm. 

“Suck.” 

Another whimper. Hux’s facade was slowly crumbling with every new thing Ren did. But Hux did what he was told, sucking greedily.. Hux ran his tongue across the pads of Ren’s fingers and couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped. Kriff he wanted more. He wanted Ren to fill him completely, make it so that Hux could barely breathe. But for now Hux would be content with this, with sucking at Ren’s fingers sloppily, the presence of the Supreme Council slowly fading away as Hux focused only on Ren. The whine that escaped him when Ren pulled his fingers away got a response. 

“Disgusting. How Brendol put up with him for so long is beyond me.” 

Disgusting. He was. Here he was, bent over the table in front of the Supreme Council, aching to be used by the Supreme Leader. Ren. Hux really was pathetic. After all the humiliation, sabotage and physical abuse he’d suffered at the hands of Ren Hux didn’t even hesitate to bend over for him. 

Hux gasped as he felt two fingers press against his hole. He bucked against Ren’s fingers, desperate to have them inside him. Releasing his hair, Ren leaned down and bared his teeth against Hux’s neck. 

“Control yourself. You’re an embarrassment.” 

The moan that came out of Hux’s mouth was absolutely shameful. It was impossible to control himself around Ren. He was everywhere, powerful and dominating, pulled straight from Hux’s dirtiest fantasies. Ren’s mouth was still at Hux’s neck, nipping at it. His other hand quickly disposed of Hux’s belt to ruck up his tunic. Hux moaned softly as Ren’s fingers trailed up the length of Hux’s body, leaving goosebumps behind. Ren’s hand reached Hux’s nipples, and rubbed his thumb over them, getting a whimper from Hux. Then out of nowhere Ren pinched, hard, making Hux wail. His tone was poisonous as he growled against Hux’s neck.  
“Shut your mouth before I make you shut it.” 

Ren’s fingers were still rubbing at Hux’s hole. Hux’s head was spinning. Ren had barely touched him but he already felt overwhelmed, buzzing with pleasure. Hux gasped at the feeling of Ren finally pushing his spit slicked fingers into Hux. It had been so long since he’d had this that it was almost too much. 

“You’re so tight. Have you been denying yourself? No wonder you’re gagging for it.” 

Stars, everything that left Ren’s mouth was absolutely filthy and Hux loved it. Hux whimpered as Ren moved his fingers inside Hux slowly, stretching him out. Hux could never reach this deep when he touched himself. To have Ren inside him, rubbing at his walls, was so much better than Hux could have ever hoped. 

“Of course Brendol’s son would turn out like this.” 

The disgust was apparent in the words. Hux whined. He had tried. He had tried to be better, he’d dedicated his entire life to it. He knew he was a disappointment. But he had tried. 

Behind him Ren sped up his fingers slighter, earning himself a choked moan as Hux clenched around him. Ren’s hand returned to Hux’s jaw, albeit with a looser grip this time. He turned Hux’s head to look at him. Hux’s toes curled at the look on Ren’s face. Ren’s grin was lopsided and absolutely predatory. Hux felt so small underneath him and he hated how much he liked it. 

“He turned out pretty didn’t he? Nice and obedient once he gets something in his ass.” 

Hux whined high in his throat. Pretty. Ren had called him pretty. Hux was a lot of things but he certainly wasn’t pretty. His skin was pasty, his lips always chapped and his eyes red rimmed with bags from sleep deprivation. Ren pressed a kiss against Hux’s throat where he’d been biting at. 

“You’re my pretty little slut, aren’t you?” 

Ren’s fingers got faster, finally fucking Hux properly. Hux pitched forward, arms collapsing under himself as he moaned and pushed his hips back against Ren. Pretty. Shit, shit, shit Hux wanted to hear Ren call him that for the rest of time. Ren’s teeth were still at Hux’s neck, sucking bruises into it that were sure to be stark purple the next day. Ren didn’t stop talking. 

“A pretty little slut who just wants to get fucked, right? You don’t need anything else as long as you have something up your ass.”

Hux’s cock twitched, pre-cum drooling from the tip onto his jodhpurs. Hux couldn’t help bucking his hips forward. He already felt so close even though Ren had barely done anything. His fingers curled against the table top, trying to find grip where there was nothing. Ren’s kisses continued along the side of Hux’s jaw and down his throat. And suddenly the fingers were gone. Before Hux could whine in protest he felt the blunt head of Ren’s cock against his hole. 

It was like the world stopped. All Hux could do was stand there, breathing in quick little pants as Ren pushed into him. Stars, he was so big. Hux could feel himself be stretched open, filled and filled and filled as if there was no end to it. Hux’s own cock was an angry red, curling up against his stomach and leaking pre-cum. 

Ren’s hands were on Hux’s hips and held Hux there as he pushed into him. His grip was so tight Hux knew he would have bruises. All his nerves felt like they were on fire, the sensation almost too much to bear. It had been so long since Hux had been fucked he had almost forgotten how good it was. How it felt to be stretched open and filled to the point Hux didn’t think he could breath. Hux was clenched desperately around Ren’s cock, small whimpers escaping him. 

Finally, after what felt like eons, Hux felt Ren’s hips flush against him. Ren stayed there for a little bit, his breathing also somewhat strained. His chest was pressed against Hux’s back again and Hux’s cock twitched at how much larger Ren was than him. Ren’s mouth returned to Hux’s neck and continued to bite at the delicate skin making Hux squirm. 

Ren pulled out so slowly it was tortuous. Hux couldn’t help as his hips thrust back against Ren. One of Ren’s hands pinned Hux’s wrists against the table as the other held onto Hux’s hips. Hux could feel Ren’s grin against the back of his neck.. 

“Scream for me sweet boy.” 

When Ren thrust into him Hux could see nothing but stars. He wailed high in his throat, back arching. It felt like his skin was on fire, each drag of Ren’s cock inside him dragging another embarrassing noise out of him. The council members had faded into the background. It was just him and Ren. Ren with his teeth and big hands and kriffing massive cock that was making Hux shiver from head to toe. 

Ren’s pace was absolutely punishing, pushing Hux’s hip bones against the edge of the table in a way that was sure to ache tomorrow. Hux twisted under Ren, legs shaking and face pressed against the table in a way that was nothing short of humiliating. 

“Needy fucking slut. You need this don’t you? Need me to fuck you and finally show you your place. You’re mine aren’t you?” 

Hux could only moan helplessly, unable to do anything as Ren fucked him within what he felt was an inch of his life. Every thrust sent sparks up Hux’s spine, muddling his thoughts until all he could think about was Ren. 

“Answer me, who do you fucking belong to?”

Words weren’t coming to Hux right now, his mind solely focused on Ren. Hux didn’t even think he could say anything without moaning through it. Hux knew what Ren wanted but his tongue felt thick in his mouth, fingers scratching at the table as his cries were muffled against the table top. 

Then Ren pulled out. Hux never thought he could make a sound like that. An absolutely humiliating, pathetic shriek as he bucked his hips back against Ren’s cock. Being empty like this was maddening and Hux could feel himself try and clench around nothing. Ren growled against his ear, leaving Hux shivering. 

“Tell me who you belong to or I’m leaving you like this.” 

Shit. No, no , no Ren couldn’t leave him like this. Hux had never wanted anything more in his entire life. He needed this, he needed Ren. Trying to catch his breath Hux struggled to put words together. 

“Who owns you? I want an answer right now.” 

Hux hiccuped, hips thrusting involuntarily. 

“Y-you.” 

Ren’s nails dug into Hux’s side making Hux wince. 

“Louder.” 

“You!” 

Ren still wasn’t satisfied. Hux could feel his cock pressing up against Hux’s ass. He wanted it so bad it was maddening. 

“What do you call me?” 

Hux whined. He couldn’t. Ren’s title would forever be associated with this if he did. Instead he ground back against Ren’s cock, desperate for friction. 

Ren held Hux tight with a bruising grip. Hux moaned as Ren rubbed the head of his cock against Hux’s hole. 

“Answer me properly or this is all you will get.”

Hux squirmed under Ren’s hold. His arousal was almost painful. His cock had been dripping pre-cum since before Ren had even touched him. As Ren barely pressed into Hux, Hux’s toes curled in his boots. He tried again to fuck back on Ren’s cock but to no avail. He couldn’t say it. Not without thinking about how Ren fucked him the next time he had to call Ren by his title. 

Ren rocked his hips, making Hux cry out. Any logic was quickly going out the window as all Hux could focus on what Ren and how good it had felt. He needed that. He needed more. His voice was hushed. 

“Supreme L-Leader.” 

Hux wailed in relief as Ren thrust back into him. 

“Now tell everyone what you want.” 

Whining, Hux clawed at the table instead. Fuck, he needed Ren to move. He wanted to be fucked. 

“Fuck me.” 

“Say it properly.” 

Ren sounded furious and a sudden fear that Ren really would leave him like this struck Hux. 

“Supreme Leader, p-please fuck me!” 

“Convince me you need this.”

Hux was going mad. He couldn’t take this anymore. He was so hard he felt light headed, legs shaking as he sobbed against the table. 

“Please! Please, Supreme Leader, I need you. P-please fuck me, please!” 

Hux pushed back against Ren while he begged in hopes of getting any kind of friction. Ren’s lips pressed yet another kiss against Hux’s throat, making him moan. 

“Good boy.” 

If Hux thought the previous pace was rough, the way Ren was fucking him now was downright cruel. There was nothing Hux could do to stay quiet, his previous begging having broken something inside me. 

"Please! Ah ah ah, more please more more more!” 

Hux’s pleads were met with equal vigor from Ren. 

“You're so greedy. Look at you, desperate for it like a 2 credit whore. Pathetic pretty little thing who needs cock to survive.” 

Hux’s legs were shaking, Ren’s thrusts skating over his prostate, making Hux see stars. Every part of him was buzzing with pleasure. Ren bit down at Hux’s neck again. 

“Mine, mine, mine. You’re fucking mine. No one else gets to touch you, you belong to me!” 

Hux nodded desperately as he felt his orgasm build steadily. Ren was so much all at once Hux couldn’t think about anything else. Him and Ren. And he was Ren’s. 

“I’m yours. Only y-yours!” 

When Hux felt Ren’s calloused hand against his cock it was all over. Two strokes and Hux was screaming Ren’s name. The force of his orgasm made lights pop before his eyes, body tensed as Ren fucked him through it. Hux sobbed, Ren’s thrusts drawing out his orgasm to the point it was almost painful. When Ren finally bent over Hux’s shoulder and gasped it, hips stuttering, Hux cried. He could feel Ren’s cock pulse as he came inside Hux. Every nerve felt alight and Hux felt tears come to his eyes as Ren rocked against him.

As Hux lay panting the world around him came back slowly. The table underneath him, sticking unpleasantly with sweat. The ache in his hips where Hux had hit the edge of the table. The bites that covered his neck. How his legs were trembling. 

And where he was. All the bliss disappeared. The meeting. The Supreme Council. Hux was suddenly very aware of the eyes on him. His eyes began to itch, but Hux bit down on his lip. He would not cry. Not here, not in front of the Supreme Council and the Supreme Leader. Instead he kept his head down, still against the table in hopes it would all disappear. 

Hux couldn’t help the gasp when Ren pulled out of him, leaving a trickle of cum dripping down his thigh. Hux heard the rustle of clothing before a solid hand came to rest on his back. Ren’s voice was level. 

“You are all dismissed.” 

There was a cough. Hux cringed, aware of the state he was in. He braced himself for the insults he knew would be hurled. Instead there was just the sounds of people getting up from chairs, and collecting their things. Hux peaked from under his arms to watch as the rest of the council filed out robotically. Hux barely caught the wave Ren did before the door shut. 

There was silence. Then a hand on Hux’s shoulder. Stomach churning, Hux let himself be pulled up by Ren just enough to brace his arms against the table. Hux’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt another kiss be pressed against the temple. Hux’s voice was shaking.

“Did you erase their memories?” 

Ren moved down the side of Hux’s face and pressed another kiss at Hux’s jaw.

“Yes.” 

Wasn’t the whole point to humiliate him? It didn’t make sense to erase their memories. 

“Why?” 

Ren just hummed, sucking another small bruise into Hux’s neck just below his jawline. 

“I don’t like sharing.” 

One more kiss, at Hux’s pulse point, and then Ren pulled back. There was silence again for a bit, Hux too nervous to break it. Hux could hear Ren sigh. It didn’t sound annoyed. If anything, it sounded exhausted. 

Hux yelped when Ren’s palm came down on his ass, leaving a stinging slap. 

Ren’s voice was quiet. “You’re dismissed, General. Take the rest of the cycle off.” 

Then he was gone and Hux was left, still bent over a conference table, the Supreme Leader’s cum dripping out of his ass and something that squeezed his heart tight when Hux touched his neck. 

This was the first council meeting Hux had ever enjoyed.


End file.
